Austin & Ally - Ages And Weddings
by Austlly007
Summary: it has been 6 years since Austin died, Ally's daugher Monica is now 16teen.. shehas a boyfriend and they go through some trails.. but in the end they get married.. sorry bad at summary for this one! please read! you'll like it! please review!


hey guys! I'm bac and this story is the last story of my series.. I'm going to stop writing.. maybe I'll start a new in the summer.. thanks so much for reading and reviewing! hope you like this one! please review!

* * *

My Version Of Austin & Ally – Ages And Weddings

Ally's POV

I picked up my book and almost started to write, when Lucy knocked on the door… I opened the door and said Hi Lucy, what brings you here?.. have you seen Dylan? Lucy asked.. uh, no isn't he at school? I said.. oh yeah, thanks! Lucy said as she left… I sighed, Me, Monica and Katie moved to Chicago 1 year after Austin died, I really miss him.. I grab my guitar and started to sing a song I wrote.. **"I never wanted you to leave, I wanted you to stay here holding me.." "I miss you, I miss your smile!" "And I still shed a tear every once in a while, and even though it's different now your still here somehow.." "my heart won't let you go, I need you to know I miss you.." "I miss you.." **(song ends) I put my guitar down and went to work… I work at the shake it up studio as the wardrobe girl…

(THEME SONG)

Monica's POV

As I walked to class I started to think, I never really got to know my dad, I wish I did I said as I sat down at my desk… Monica! The teacher said.. Yes, I said.. what is your age? The teacher asked… I'm 16teen Ms. Plum I said.. (2 HOURS LATER..) I started to walk to the cafeteria, hey! I said as someone bumped me, I bend down to pick up my stuff.. are you okay? A boy asked.. I looked up, Dylan, uh yeah, I'm okay.. he stretched his hand out to me so I took his hand.. thank you I said.. your welcome, see you at lunch he said as he walked away.. Dylan is so cute, me and him are boyfriend and girlfriend, I thought as I walked to the cafeteria…

(LATER THAT DAY..)

Ally's POV

I picked up Katie from school, she is in 2 grade.. she is so cute at her age I thought as I got dinner ready.. Hi Mom! I'm home! Monica said as she came in.. Hi sweetie! I said.. oh Hi Dylan, does your mom know you're here? I said.. Yes, I called her on my cell Dylan said as he sat next to Monica on the couch.. Dylan has been coming here everyday with Monica.. I know they are really close friends but, he is 18teen and she is only 16teen, I'm just worried he'll ask her to be in a even more closer relationship I said to myself.. Mom, can Dylan stay for dinner tonight? Monica asked.. Sure Sweet heart, can you go and tell Katie to come? I said.. okay, she said as she walked to Katie's room.. I grabbed my phone and called Lucy to ask her if Dylan can eat with us… Mommy! Katie said as she walked over to me.. okay, bye Lucy! I said as I hung up.. I put my phone down, did you finish your homework? I asked.. Yes, but mommy? Can I get an account on club penguin? Katie asked.. I picked her up, what is club penguin? I said.. come and I'll show you Katie said.. okay, but after dinner I said as I put her down on a chair.. Monica! Dylan! Dinner! I said to them.. I thought you guys were studying on the couch? I asked as I sat down.. we were but I needed my laptop Monica said as she and Dylan sat down.. there is someone at the door, Monica can you see who that is? I said.. I want to! Katie said as she ran to the door.. hi Katie! Rocky said.. Hi, mommy someone is here Katie said as she ran back.. I got up and walked to the door, Hi Rocky, come in I said.. what brings you here? I asked.. oh um, I just wanted to know if you got married yet? Rocky said.. well I was married 6 years ago, but no, I don't think I will be getting married I said.. okay, just wondering Rocky said.. you know because, Cece's step brother got married, I thought you and Ty had something Rocky said.. No! No, we don't I said.. okay, bye Rock said as she left.. okay, that was awkward I said as I walked back to the table… Mom, what you said to Rocky, is that true? Your not going to get married again? Monica asked.. uh yea, I've been through a lot so I think I wouldn't mind being alone I said… there was a awkward feeling at the table until Dylan stood up.. um I'm going to go, see you tomorrow Monica Dylan said as he gave a little kiss to Monica then left… Katie are you finished? I said.. Yes, can I show you now? Katie asked.. Okay, but go wash your hands I said as I started to clean the table… I'm gonna go in my room Monica said as she smiled and walked to her room… I feel kind of sad that she never really got to be close with Patrick or Austin I thought…

Monica's POV

I walked in my room, and my phone started to ring.. Hello? I said as I picked up my phone.. hey Monica! Dylan said.. Hey Dylan what's up? I asked… I have a very important question to ask you tomorrow can we go out tomorrow? He asked… I'd love to! See you tomorrow! I said as I hung up…

(THE NEXT DAY…)

Ally's POV

Hey mom! Monica said… Hi sweets! Are you ready for school? I asked… Yes, uh can I go out with Dylan tonight…? Monica asked… I thought oh is he going to ask her something big? But I trusted God and said Yes, you can… great! Thanks mom! Monica said as she gave me a hug… your welcome I said..

(HOURS LATER…)

Monica's POV

I walked to the lockers and saw Dylan but as I walked closer he was kissing another girl… I couldn't believe my eyes, how could he do that I thought, then he turned around… Monica! He said.. I felt so hurt I ran away… Monica! Wait! Dylan said… I started to walk home but Dylan cot up to me.. Monica I can explain he said… was that the important thing you were going to tell me? your dumping me aren't you? I said.. No! I'm not! I can explain! He said… EXPLAIN ALL YOU WANT, BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE WHAT I SAW! I said as I wacked him with one of my books and walked home…

Ally's POV

Katie did you finish all your homework? I asked… Yes mommy Katie said as she sat down at the computer.. I heard a door close but Katie is out here, it must have been Monica and Dylan I thought as I finished cooking dinner… Monica! Dylan! Dinner! I said as I sat down next to Katie.. uh mom, Dylan isn't here Monica said as she sat down… oh, I thought he came home with you I said.. no he didn't Monica said.. oh okay, so where are you guys going tonight? I asked trying to change subject… no where we aren't going out tonight she said… at first I thought , Yes! She's not going! But then I started thinking if there's something wrong… why not? I asked.. because I don't want to, um can I please go over to Cece's house? Monica asked… sure, I said.. thanks Monica said as she got up and left.. I was getting curious so I called Lucy..

Monica's POV

Hi Flynn, is Cece here? I said.. hold on he said.. I walked over to their couch and sat down.. Hi Monica! What brings you here? Cece asked.. uh, my friend is having trouble with her boyfriend, she saw him kissing another girl, what should she do? Well I have never been through that before but I've heard girls either dump the boys or don't talk to them Cece said.. I think you should ask your mom Cece said.. thanks, bye I said as I walked to the door… hey hey! Oh bye Monica! Rocky said.. I turned around and said bye then left..

Ally's POV

Really? He said nothing too? I said.. well maybe it's nothing Lucy said.. yeah, oh Monica just walked in talk to you later bye I said as I hung up.. Hi Monica! Is everything alright? I asked.. yeah, just going finish my homework Monica said as she walked to her room.. oh well, if it is really bad then she would tell me I said to myself..

(5 DAYS LATER..)

Ally's POV

Come on kids! Let's go! We are going to be late for Church! I said.. yay! Church! Katie said as she ran out of her room… I'm ready to go Monica said.. great! I said..

(4 HOURS LATER AFTER CHURCH..)

Monica's POV

Monica, Monica Dylan grabs my shoulder, you've been ignoring me ever since Wednesday, can you please at lease talk to me? Dylan said.. alright, this is meanest thing you've ever done to me I said as I walked away… Monica! Are you ready to go? My mom asked.. yes I said.. we finally got home.. I'm going on club penguin Katie said as she walked to the computer.. I'm going to go change I said as I walked to my room…

Ally's POV

Well at lease I don't have to cook tonight I thought.. I grabbed the remote and started to watch TV… someone's knocks at the door… I'll get I said as I stood up and walked to the door… Dylan, Hi I said.. come in, I said I was curious because he doesn't come on Sundays to our house… what brings you here? I asked.. I'm here to see Monica, there's something I need to talk to her about Dylan said.. okay, uh Monica! There is someone here to see you! I said..

Monica's POV

I peeked through my door and saw Dylan, but I didn't want to see him so I climbed out my window and went into Rocky's house… Monica! What are doing here? And in my window? Rocky asked.. sorry I'm hiding from someone I said.. well it's okay, I do when I go to Cece's house Rocky said…

Ally's POV

Hmm.. I'm going to check her room, sometimes she has head phones on I said as I walked to her room.. Monica! I sighed frighten.. Monica! Monica! Her window was open, I ran to her window and saw she probably climb to Rocky's house.. what is going on? I thought as I walked back to the living room.. uh Dylan she is at her friends house right now, sorry I said.. oh okay, could you tell her to call me? Dylan asked.. yeah, sure I said as I opened the door.. bye he said as he walked out.. I closed the door, honey, let's go to Rocky's house I said as I grab Katie's hand.. Ally! Hi what brings you here? Mrs. Blue says.. I'm here for my daughter I said.. okay, Monica! Your mom is here! Mrs. Blue said.. bye Rocky! Monica said as she came to the door.. bye Mrs. Blue I said.. what were you doing in Rocky's house?! I said.. hanging out Monica said.. I thought you were in your room like you said you were I said.. I was! But I wanted to see how cool it would be to climb out the window, Rocky does it when she goes over to Cece's house Monica said.. are you sure there's nothing going on with you and Dylan? I said as I opened the door to our apartment… Yes, I'm sure Monica said as she walked into her room.. uh wait! Dylan wants you to call him I said.. okay! Monica said as she closed her door..

Monica's POV

Not! I will never speak to that guy again I said as I walked over to my bed..

(1 week later..)

Monica's POV

Hey Monica! A girl said.. oh hey Tinka! I said.. so where you going? She asked.. Crusty's then home I said.. cool! Want some company? She asked.. sure I said as I opened the door..

Ally's POV

Thanks for coming over Lucy I said.. no problem she said.. so have you seen a slight change in our teenagers I said.. yea, but I think if it gets to big then we should help them but if it's between them, I think we should not get involved Lucy said.. yea, your right, if they really need help they will come to us.. Lucy's phone rings.. you want to get that? I said.. it's Dylan she said.. what!? Where?! We are coming now! Lucy said as she hung up.. what is it? I asked.. Monica has gotten hit by a car Lucy said.. oh no! I said as me and Lucy ran out the door..

(5 hours later..)

Ally's POV

Dylan tell me exactly what happen I said.. okay, I was walking to Crusty's and saw Monica and another girl walking across the street and a car was coming.. I yelled watch out and ran over there.. Monica pushed the girl she was with on the side and she got hit.. by the time I got there she was on the ground Dylan said.. wow, then I remember something like that happening.. (FLASHBACK) walking home from school.. hey Ally! Austin says.. hey Austin! I say.. mind if I walk you home? Austin says.. sure but isn't your house the other direction? I said.. yeah, but it's okay… can I pick you up 5pm? Austin says.. great! I said.. me and Austin were walking on cross walk and Austin sees a car coming right us.. Ally! Look out! Austin says as he pushes me pushes out of the way and gets hit ( FLASHS INTO PRESENT) I sigh sadly.. are you Monica's mother? The doctor asked… yes, I am.. is she okay? I asked.. she going to be fine, surprisingly the only thing she broke was her ankle, she can come home tomorrow the doctor said.. wow! Thank you Jesus! She's okay! I said… how bout you go in first Lucy said.. okay I aid as I walked into the room..

(6 MONTHS LATER…)

Ally's POV

"Well, Diary, it's has been a shocking 6 months, Dylan asked Monica to marry him, they went on a honeymoon and now she is at the doctors to see if she is going to have a baby." "I was just thinking yesterday, or as people say a flashback of when Austin sang to me the song I think about you that I wrote.." "well that's the latest news!" "love, Ally".. mom! Guess what?! Monica said.. what?! I said as I put my book down.. I'm going to have a baby! Monica said.. we both screamed! I'm going to be a grandmother! I said..

THE END…

P.S. I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY! OR THE SONGS! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
